Gohan postVidel
by ChileRoland
Summary: Videl is gone Gohan is suicidal Pan is scared and only three Now Gohan finds another. And to top it all off... a new evil aproaches.
1. Gohan fails

Disclaimer: I own no DBZ characters or are in anyway entitled to the benefits of the settings or characters and yada yada yada!  
  
Gohan sat on the edge of the cliff. It would be easy. Fall into the ocean and suck in the water till it fills your lungs. But he knew better. Drowning would not be his death call. Suffocating wouldn't be his death call. He wouldn't die of a battle. No, he was going to die of a broken heart. His was already fragile. Videl had.left him. GONE!? The only reason he didn't kill himself now was Pan. Videl fled because of Gohan she had not wanted Pan. Gohan only clung to life for the love of his daughter. "Dende, why" The thing that would surprise Gohan most of all was that Dende was actually listening to him. Suddenly and unexplainably he felt drawn to the sky. He blacked out and when he awoke he awoke to his fathers face, to Dende's and to his big surprise to Vegeta's as well. It was Vegeta who finally spoke. "Get up boy! Kakarot you better knock some sense into your boy." Gohan sat up his face emotionless. Deep down though, pain ran through him he wanted to scream and to pull a Buu and blow up this planet, heck he wanted to destroy the universe and now as he sat up the only thing holding him back from it came up and sat down in his lap. "Daddy!" He hugged his daughter to his chest and smiled at her. "Gohan, how could you do that, I thought you were better then that." This voice said sounding rough from behind Vegeta. It was obviously Piccolo "Don't you remember what you taught me? In those rough hills when I was young as Pan is now? 'If you feel you're useless then you might as well die because as soon as you start thinking that way you will be'" He said putting on a good Piccolo impression.  
  
Piccolo reached past Vegeta with his impossibly long arm and smacked him across the face. "Guess I needed that." Pan hugged Gohan tight. "Daddy, please don't leave me alone again." He hugged the young child back. The black hair of Videl sat on her head and it sort of made him shiver. Suddenly another hit stopped him from saying anything else this one hurt a lot. This one was from Dende's staff. "Try that one more time and I'll bust your head open Gohan I promise you I'm more then just a healer." Gohan turned red and picked the girl up putting her on his shoulder. "I've made a decision. We're going into the time chamber. You have the door repaired right?" Dende nodded then said. "Gohan she's three!" Gohan only nodded as if to say. 'So?' Goku intervened now. "No way Gohan too she is young." Gohan growled but didn't fight back and only sat down the girl plopping into his lap. "When is Mommy coming back?" Gohan sighed putting his hand on the child's head. "Pan.. I don't think she is." "Doesn't she love me anymore?" He was about to say that he didn't think she loved anything any more but was saved from doing it by a growl from Pan's stomach. "Come on let's get you something to eat." He looked in the small refrigerator of the room they were in and found a few couple of wrapped up sandwiches in the back. He gave her one of them then blinked and kept his hand on top of it to keep her from biting down on it. "Hold on." It seemed to be just plain old ham but his father had been experimenting with spices lately, he took a bite of his... normal thank Dende. He smiled and nodded watching his offspring as she ate the food which was obviously put there for them. He at his rather quickly and stood out by the edge of the look out. It would be rather easy to just drop now. He would survive it for a while but eventually he would bleed to death. Yeah, he could just step right off the edge here and- "Gohan what are you doing!?" Dende stood behind him and Gohan retracted his foot onto the look outs edge.  
  
"Just looking Dende" "Gohan, ever since Namek I've worried about you." (This is the part where I cue you in on the break up. Bwhaha) " Ever since you got back you've been different and then ten years ago we meet again and I can tell you've got a problem growing inside. If that's not bad enough you get into a fight with your wife because she won't move up here with me and she leaves you now you're trying to kill yourself!?"  
  
Gohan now took his turn to be angry. "MOM IS DIEING GOTENS DIEING DAD IS SICK AND MY WIFE IS GONE I'VE NOTHING LEFT!!" "Gohan you idiot your family will be fine! They've got sensu beans!" Gohan growled and grabbed the shorter Namekian by the scruff of his shirt. "LEAVE ME ALONE WILL YOU!?" Dende who now looked rather scared as he was released nodded and backed up, backed up and out of sight.  
  
"What's wrong daddy?" Not long after Pan walks out to find him sitting there his face stinging with tears. "Nothing Pan. Come on sweetie." He takes her hand and walks toward the building. It was late night by then. He tucked her into her bed. Once she was warm he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek thinking. 'Only thing I have left.. Only thing'  
  
He took a deep breath and then walked across the hall to his bed and fell into a deep sleep soon after his head hit the pillow. In his dream he was standing in front of Shinron. "I WISH THINGS WERE LIKE THEY USED TO BE I WANT THINGS BACK TO NORMAL!" "Your wish cannot be granted." "WHY NOT" He screams at the dragon as its glowing red eyes pierce him. "Your wish cannot be granted." "DIEEEE!" He threw a beam at Shinron and suddenly it flew at him seemingly a thousand times stronger. Just as it came toward him, he awoke drenched in a cold sweat. 


	2. Failure 2 Love 1: Love in Lime

Gohan sat up in the dead of night and turned over. He was still so deeply in sleep he expected to see Videl there so he could grasp her hand or sniff her hair. Oh it was so cold when he was pulled out of it to find no one in the bed beside him. He sighed thinking back. 'Radditz. Freiza. Nappa...Cell.. King cold...Dabura. Buu.. now when things look to be settling down what happens? She leaves me. god she leaves me. Why did she leave me? Why?'  
  
He sat up in the cold bed and finally redressed. He stood and yawned then began to walk barefoot out of the building toward the edge of the tower, though he was stopped immediately by a teenaged voice. "Gohan what are you doing?" He turned quickly. "Goten you should be asleep." Goten shrugged. "Awe give it a rest with the protective big brother routine Gohan." Gohan smirks and nods. He walks past him toward the edge.. He could just transport into space and let himself suffocate.but no.  
  
Goten stepped infront of him. "You never answered my question. Where?" Gohan sighs yes Goten would .. And he will ask it of him. "Goten. take care of my girl for me. When she's older tell her that her daddy loved her." He kept walking while Goten began to call for Piccolo as he stepped right off the lookout tower and let himself drop. and kept dropping...and kept on. Finally what seemed like a year later he hit the ground and let the immense pain run through. broken legs and arms. he could tell. he was screaming and crying and blood was pouring.  
  
That's when he saw her. A red haired lady was walking she seemed to be about two or three years younger.. And Gohan knew her. She was Lime, the girl who he had rescued from the river before the cell games all those years ago. Yet she also recognized him and immediately decided to run over to him. "Son Gohan? Is that you?" He nodded weakly then all went black.  
  
When he awoke Pan was sitting beside him on the bed Lime was beside her too and only one other person was there. To Gohan's great confusion it was Vegeta. "He's coming 'round." Pan looked down at her father after Vegeta said that. He muttered weakly. "Hey sweetie.. Vegeta. where're Goten and dad?" Vegeta sneered and shrugged. "The only reason I'm here is to watch your brat." Gohan sneered back with a pained look. "Fine then go. You're not needed anymore. Lime.. Thank you. It's been years." She blushed looking down. "I had to pay you back. you saved my life. There was my chance to save yours. So this is your daughter?" Gohan nodded wishing he could hug his daughter.. wishing he could touch her to make sure she was really there. To make sure he wasn't dreaming.  
  
When he looked over Vegeta was still there. "What do you want? You've already made it clear you don't care about me so why are you still here, you old miser?" Vegeta let out a huffy sigh. "Fine Gohan I'm sorry okay? You're like my nephew in some ways okay so just forgive me Gohan. I am worried. Mostly about Pan though. What with you on the verge of sticking a knife in yourself. By the way this conversation never happened." He turned red not wanting anyone to know he had just said all that. Gohan couldn't help it. "Awe thank you uncle Vegeta" He turned redder maybe with a hint of anger and embarrassment. Lime looked over at him. "Listen Gohan I'm glad you're okay." Gohan smiled as best as he could at her. "Thanks. A lot ." "But were you seriously trying to kill yourself!?" Gohan turned red. "And with a young child even?" Pan sat there long asleep lying beside Gohan. "She. deserves better then me anyway you know." Lime took his hand in hers. Gohan turned red, mostly out of pain. "Ow." "Sorry," She giggled lightly. "Listen Gohan. I actually was on my way to see you. I've been thinking of you lately." He turned red again not in pain now. "When you. feel like you can date again... I'll be here for you Son Gohan." He smiles lightly from under the gauze.  
  
He sighed and took a look at his daughter. Sure at some point he might be able to. But how could his daughter get used to a new Mommy. He looked up to her. "Can I ask you a favor?" She nodded. "Take her to my mother's house? Please." She nodded and shook the child awake gently. "Hey honey wake up." He said soothingly and the child stirred. "Daddy's friend is going to take you to Grandma okay?" She hopped down and took Limes hand and the two left the last sentence he heard from this pair was. "I think Daddy likes you." He laughs lightly. Vegeta looks over. "You're one good parent apart from trying to murder yourself and leave your kid alone." He sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------Three months later----------- ---------------------------  
  
Gohan sat in a bar Vegeta beside him. Gohan was singing on the microphone. "Here's to the past. they can kiss my glass I hope she's happy with him here's to the girl who wrecked my world, that angel who did me in I think the devil drives a coup De ville I watched them drive away over the hill.. Not against her will I've got time to kill down in broken heartsville." This was a normal night for him. Finally Vegeta was able drag him out and soon they were sitting beside Pan and Lime. Vegeta after backhanding Gohan hard enough to wake him up said. "You were going to ask her tonight remember brat wake up!" Though he had become slightly nicer towards Gohan he wouldn't act it in public. After he put Pan to bed he looked over at Lime. "Lime. I think I'm finally ready. That is if you still want me." 


	3. Gohan's realization

Lime smiled and nodded. He watched as her red hair settled simply on her attractive shoulders. He had for three months begun to fall for Lime. Pan had even taken to calling Lime 'mama'. Pan had understood that Videl wasn't coming back, and Gohan realized, accepted it. He sighed as he reached over and ran his hand through Limes hair.  
  
As she ran hers through Gohan's, he pretty much began to purr this was nothing new to Lime as they had been close for two months . in those two months the two had made three major decisions. 1. They would move down to earth. 2. Gohan would wish his tail back.(1 AND 2 already done.) and 3. Gohan would wait until he was ready to start dating.  
  
Gohan's now long, hairy tail wrapped around her waist as he kissed Lime leaning in so she did not have to lean up towards him for, Gohan stood about 2 inches taller. Lime smiled at him from her position a few minutes later. (It will not be a lemon but I do think I need to put this in because I like the bonding theory.) He leaned down. he had warned her about this he began to nip lightly at her shoulder and finally he felt Limes blood swell into his mouth and swallowed the warm red oozing stuff. That's when Lime leaned up despite the light pain and did the same to Gohan's shoulder. As his slightly darker blood came out and she swallowed some of it and then bonding complete they turned in. (After replacing certain articles of clothing.)  
  
He let her sleep lying against his chest; the bleeding having stopped from the both of them, boy was she in for a surprise when she awoke. Gohan's eyes closed and he began to drift when suddenly he heard a small voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" He sighed and sat up letting Lime lay back lightly her beautiful form the rest of the way on the bed. Gohan stretched and made his way from the room down the hall into Pan's room expecting to find that she had had another nightmare. Indeed this was the case as he sat down next to her on the bed and Pan told him about it red faced and crying. Gohan looked down at her and realized something. 'She is what I have left.. I am what she has left. If I killed myself, I would be killing her..' Gohan took the little crying girl in his arms. The raven black hair that was her mothers sat on her head. He looked her in the face. "I will never let anything hurt you my daughter."  
  
Finally she fell asleep and he tucked her in again and walked out of her room to find Lime right outside the door. "I couldn't sleep I got these weird feelings." Gohan laughed. "Perhaps I shall tell you what happens when two bond... We're able to sense each others feelings and." 'read each others thoughts.' He sent to her telepathically. She gasped. While explaining it more Gohan led her back into their room and the two lay holding each other until morning, which came too soon.  
  
Lime awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking and when she got dressed and went into the kitchen Gohan was cooking a breakfast for her. Pan was eating something Gohan had already made. It was amazing he had recovered from having every bone below his neck line broken so quickly. He plopped a couple of sausages and eggs onto her plate with a couple pieces of toast. He smiles and leans in winks at Pan lightly and then sits down after filling his own plate. Lime's leg meets his own under the table and he blushes lightly as he heard her thoughts. 


	4. The unwanted surprise or unsuprise

Gohan sighed sitting back after breakfast. His new companion, or his old companion what ever you'd call it, was wrapped around his waist lazily as he shifted in the chair trying to get comfortable after that rather large meal. They had decided to have it brought back because she liked it. How did she know about it you ask... well it all started when he went to rescue her somehow in the heat of the rush of energy his tail re-grew... they must have left just one root in.... just one made it re-grow.  
  
But luckily most of it remained in his pants only a bit of his tail stuck out and she saw it. As she became old enough to be interested in guys she remembered that blond haired boy with the odd tail and thought of him after hard days or on cold nights. They spoke once or twice after that before the fateful fall. He told her about how it was removed. She had hated it and now that they were together again she had convinced him to wish it back. The only thing was that he would never go out in a full moon. She didn't know why but thought that if the tail was one thing then there may be another thing different about him other then his blood.  
  
But she knew about the transformation he finally told her... and she hadn't cared. But let us get back to the current story. Gohan sat there his tail suddenly snaked away from his waist and puts itself around Limes. Lime, who sat beside him had long gotten used to this and began to run her hand down it making him purr but when she got lower on it he suddenly pulled back serge of extreme pleasure coming through. "Whoa!" She said to his reaction. "You like that don't you." He only smiled and nodded as she continued occasionally heading toward the sensitive spot only to teasingly stop a few inches from it.  
  
Pan was asleep again. She hadn't slept well the night before and had been rather cranky upon awakening. She had just begun to stroke that sensitive place again when the phone rang. He sighed lightly and picked it up. "Hello." The frantic voice of Goten was returned the young teen was deeply distressed. "Gooohan please help.... quick she's going to die, the senzu bean isn't powerful enough.... she's going and so is Christine." Christine was Goten's girlfriend and was visiting the son family when suddenly at the dinner table everyone but Gohan and Pan were struck with a nasty sickness and Gohan had rushed them off to bed letting Goten and his girlfriend occupy Gohan's old room.  
  
He trusted them enough. Now, you may wonder one thing: Where are her parents? Well the answer is simple... dead. Gohan stood up immediately his tail coming out of Lime's delicate grasp and around his waist. "Stay here." He said to Lime as he hung up with Goten. "I and Pan are immune to this but you probably won't be and she needs to see her grandma one more time." Lime looked into his eyes sadly. "You mean she's going to die? Chi-Chi is going to die?" He nodded sadly. It was too late. He had given her the beans too late. He got into Pans room and woke the young girl who looked up at him sadly. "What's wrong daddy why are you all frowny."  
  
He took his daughter into his arms. "We got to talk Panny. I never wanted to have had to have told you while you were this young. There comes a time when a person leaves us... goes to sleep forever, for a long time. " 'Though I plan to wish her back with the dragon balls next year... or maybe not she may want to stay.' He said not thinking that she knew what 'forever' was. "It's called dieing Panny.... Panny... your grandmas dieing..." Pan who could grasp the meaning (as she was very very smart for her age) began to cry. "I don't want her to die daddy!" He hugged his daughter tight as he continued walking toward the house where he would find Goku and Goten at the side of two dieing ladies. Indeed this was the scene as he made his way to the bedroom and Gohan entered and what he saw almost made him drop his daughter though he would do no such thing. Chi-Chi looked horribly sick. In fact judging by the readout on the machine next to her, her breathing was really slow. He looked past his dear mother to see Goten holding the hand of a girl who seemed to be in better condition.... she may still have a chance of pulling through. Gohan stepped forward and immediately she whispered. "Gohan..................."  
  
He steps close and lets Pan kiss Chi-Chi on the cheek and Chi-Chi ran her hand down the child's face. "Gohan.......bring us back when they are found." She muttered and with that sentence her hand fell and she flat lined. Gohan Goten and Pan all began to cry. Gohan put his free hand first on Christine's head to check her fever (lowering... returning to normal... she would pull through,) then to Goten's shoulder. Gohan then leaned his head down and kissed the girl who would someday marry his brother on the head like he would a sister. "Grow stronger young lady. Goten stay with her.... I will tell dad.... but she needs you now." He nods and looks at Pan as if to say 'should I take her?'. Gohan nodded and handed the weeping girl to Goten who tried to comfort her just as Gohan had. He put a hand on hi daughters head and then put his pointer and middle finger to his head between his eyes. In a blur of color Pan was left in the room crying into her uncles shoulder, while her uncle, who was trying to be big and hold back his tears for both of the girls sakes began to pace. His girlfriend was in a sleep as he finally sat down by the body of his dead mother.  
  
Gohan reappeared on the lookout only to fine himself face to face with his father who looked worried and was clearly about to use instant transmission himself. "It's Chi-Chi isn't it?" Gohan nodded more tears leaking. "Dad she's dead.....Pan, Goten and Christine are there I guess one good thing is that the girl is getting better." Goku said nothing but disappeared and suddenly Gohan felt a power coming up behind him. "Go away Dende." He said angrily. Dende looked up. "I'm sorry Gohan I thought-" Gohan rounded on the small Namekian.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT!? HOW ABOUT THIS DO YOU REMEMBER THIS 'THEY WILL GET BETTER THEY HAVE SENZU BEANS!' Do you remember that? Huh!?" Dende came up behind him and swung his green hand down to land on Gohan's shoulder.... it went right through the air as Gohan disappeared flying off into the sky and then letting himself go into a dive. He would free fall toward his father's house. Minutes later he arrived at the place and finally turned over so he landed on his feet. He entered the room where the sick were and found Christine sitting up snuggling to Goten still looking very sick.  
  
Pan was in her grandpa's arms holding onto him tightly. Pan went from Goku to her father loving to be held in the warmth of her father. Knowing deep down that her blood and his were connected. Knowing deep down that he would die for her. Knowing deep down that he would die without her.  
  
Finally Pan fell asleep as Gohan Goku and Goten made plans to revive Chi- Chi. "It's time you two." They nodded and looked to their mother.... her body faded... and then disappeared totally. Christine who had recovered quickly now sat up and put her hand on Goten chest leaning against him as his arms encircled her. Gohan sighed.... to be young.... "I gotta get Panny home." As he left Goten turned to his father and said.  
  
"He really loves that child doesn't he?" Goku nodded staring first at where his son had been and then at where his wife had been then at where his other son and that kids girlfriend were. "Yes he does." Goku did something completely out of character... he laid down in the spot where Chi- Chi was and without meaning to let a tear fall as Goten and Christine made their way out.  
  
As he got home Lime was asleep sitting on the couch. She had obviously been waiting for him. He first put Pan to bed kissing the girl on the forehead after just stopping and holding her for a minute. 'My daughter....' he thought. Now though as he stood by Lime he took her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom where he slept with her in his arms. 


End file.
